


急！小美人生气了怎么办！

by Carrie0305



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie0305/pseuds/Carrie0305





	急！小美人生气了怎么办！

1.  
Riot不喜欢宴会。  
一群低级生物对毫无营养的话题高谈阔论、大放厥词。它要时刻忍住将他们的头一口咬掉的冲动，只能看着Carlton与对面的人交杯换盏；看着Carlton的脸上挂着优雅的微笑同时说些恭维的话；看着那些人将手搭在Carlton的肩膀或者手臂上，而Carlton也会把手放在别人的手腕上以表亲近。  
因为他宿主的身份特殊，宴会几乎是以天为频率地进行，Riot愈发地不耐烦。  
它对Carlton虚伪的行为嗤之以鼻，经常在Carlton与宾客交谈的时候逼逼叨叨，这个时候Carlton一般会选择完全无视它，继续他温和纯良的表演，即使这会让他脑内的怒吼震耳欲聋。  
终于得一刻空闲，Carlton拿着酒杯在角落里，他的手指在纤细的杯柄上来回摸索，眉头微蹙。  
“你竟敢无视我！”Riot对他刚才的行为极度不满，无视了他此刻烦躁的心情，继续他的陈词烂调，“不要忘记谁才是主人！”  
Carlton没有赏给外星领袖一个眼神，“我要上台了。”，他轻飘飘地留下一句话，用深呼吸调整了一下自己的仪态，走上台去，摆出一副自信得体的姿态。  
Riot看着台下一群被Carlton忽悠得一愣一愣的人们，不禁轻蔑地冷笑起来——看看这些可怜虫，他们完全没见过Carlton被操得合不拢腿的样子，体液从穴口不停地流下来濡湿大腿根部，眼眶泛红且眼睛蒙上一层厚厚的水雾，呜咽着告饶…….  
“我们即将——”Carlton愣了一下，他感觉到有液体状的东西蜿蜒下到他的腿根。  
“Riot，停下！”  
“不想让他们看见你那副淫荡的样子吗？”Riot得意起来，Carlton从来不会拒绝——也不能拒绝自己随时随地、随心所欲的索求，“那就赶紧结束它，去找个地方躲起来。”  
Carlton不动声色地攥紧拳头，草草结束发言，点头向人群示意，疾步走向洗手间——看在上帝的份上，Riot已经讲自己的一部分伸进穴口了。  
2.  
厕所空无一人，Carlton在洗手池用水洗了洗脸，急促地呼吸着想要调整自己的情绪。  
同时罪魁祸首也从他的西装里钻了出来，幻化出了头颅。  
Carlton刚洗完的脸还留着晶莹的水珠，衬得他的眼睛清澈明亮。这个人类亮闪闪的棕色眼球迷住惑了Riot精明的大脑，他忽略了宿主分泌出来的去甲肾上腺素 和他脸上甚至都无法隐忍的怒气，伸出舌头想去舔舐这个小美人脸上的水滴。  
几乎是一瞬间，Carlton紧紧抓住了即将碰到自己脸的舌头，带着狠戾的怒气——  
这个画面实在太诡异了，脾气极其暴躁的外星领袖被一个温文尔雅的人类男性揪住了舌头，Riot愣在半空，显得十分好笑。  
“听清楚了Riot，”这个胆大包天的人类眼睛向上瞪着他的共生体，怒不可遏：“他们——他们这些人都是我很重要的生意伙伴，你要是再这样不分场合地发情，以后你就坐着烟花滚回家吧！”  
说罢他把那条湿淋淋的长舌头甩开，转过身洗手。Riot因为Carlton突如其来的脾气被唬得一愣一愣的——它那条遭嫌弃的舌头还可怜兮兮地吊在外边，看起来滑稽得要命，Venom和Eddie要是看见能笑成一滩液体。  
Carlton用手帕擦完手，Riot的怒火才姗姗来迟。“你怎么敢这么对我？！”任谁听见这样骇人的吼叫都要瑟缩，但Carlton定定站在那儿没有丝毫退怯，但也不抬头去直面它的怒火。  
Riot下定决心要教训一下这不知天高地厚的愚蠢人类，它让自己变得更加高大，多只银色的触手缠上Carlton的西装并向里面探去。  
它要让Carlton清楚地知道自己只不过是一只低等的坐骑，它的命令他不能有丝毫的违抗，他要永远地向自己臣服——  
Carlton抬起头，它看见了Carlton满是泪水的脸。  
3.  
伟大而神奇的外星共生体被人类的眼泪打败了。  
Carlton比其他人类都大的眼睛像是丰沛的泉，咕咚咕咚地往外流眼泪，但里面的情绪既不是害怕也不是绝望，Riot感受到了他大脑中分泌出来的酸苦物质，弄得它也很不舒服。  
它不是没见过他哭，做爱的时候这个弱小的人类几乎次次都在流泪，但现在Riot绝对不为他源源不断的眼泪感到丝毫满足。  
Riot简直想把自己拧成麻花。  
“我达不到你宿主的要求，”Carlton闭着眼，又长又密的睫毛像是被眼泪打湿变成一簇一簇，“你去换个人吧。”  
Riot想把自己拧断了。  
就在Riot别扭得快要自残时，厕所外面进来了人，这让那根银色“麻花”迅速钻回了宿主还充满着愤怒和委屈的身体里。  
4.  
坐在车后座回家的路程里，Carlton像是什么都没发生一样，刚刚还在流泪的他出神地望着窗外，路灯照得他褐色的大眼睛忽明忽暗，像是星星一样夺人心神。  
他隐藏在黑暗里的左手腕绕着一圈银色的流状物体，不停地打转，像是一只在讨好主人的狗狗——Riot是绝对不能容忍有人用这种低能生物与自己相比的，但它现在实在像极了。  
5.  
Carlton将笔挺的西装件件脱下，像一块即将被品尝的巧克力剥开了包装。那些被迁怒的可怜衣物被狠狠的掼在地上，以前从来对此置之不理的高级外星共生体默默伸出触手将它们捡起来放在洗衣篮里。它的触手还能给Carlton递文件、能给Carlton泡咖啡、能将Carlton送上高潮……  
Stop！！！  
Riot在思考自己现在来一场Angery sex能重新获得一只笑眯眯软乎乎的Carlton的几率有多大……  
No! Do something else!  
Riot简直想给自己来两巴掌。  
它不能再看见Carlton盛满委屈和难过的眼泪了，人类分泌的这种物质实在是让共生体难受到爆炸，就如同蜗牛遇上盐一般。  
小美人已经好几个小时没笑过了。  
Carlton已经进入深邃的梦境中。  
Riot把自己从宿主的背后伸出，包裹住沉眠的小鹿斑比——就像它一直做的那样。  
6.  
黑暗逐渐变成了模糊的光亮，Carlton从睡梦里醒来，看见胸口上趴着一滩银色的物体。  
那滩银色流体显露出Riot的脸（缩小版的），接着它伸出舌头舔了舔Carlton还有些迷茫表情的脸颊，眨巴眨巴它白色的眼睛。  
它的小美人甜蜜的眼里又露出了美妙的笑意。


End file.
